


Charging

by Saeri_K



Category: Good Omens (BBC Radio), Good Omens (Radio Drama), Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeri_K/pseuds/Saeri_K
Summary: The demon Crowley was in a hurry. He had to leave London for his everyday evil work. He found Aziraphale on the street of Soho, and he was able to be charged from his Angel to complete troublesome tasks.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Charging

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is translated from Japanese to English by myself. The original text is on my page of Pixiv.

A black classic car running rough down a narrow street of London suddenly slowed down at the corner of Soho. Driver, Crawley, scanned quickly an antiquarian bookstore in an excellent location of the town through the side window of his Bentley. But unfortunately, the door was closed and hanged a sign “Sorry! Absent for a while" with neat handwriting completely familiar for him.  
Crowley wanted to see the bookshop owner at a glance if he could, but he had no luck. Crowley sighed. Once he let go of his hope, stepped on the accelerator and smoothly turned the steering wheel. But, at around the corner, Crowley just found the bookshop owner, his longtime buddy. That man held a full paper bag in his arms, walking on the street with a good mood. Tires squeaked with asphalt road; Bentley came to a stop in front of the man.  
“Angel!!”  
Every people passing by looked back them. Crowley’s loud voice echoed throughout the neighborhood. It was a busy time for London residents working and shopping.  
"Crowley!"  
Aziraphale, who was called Angel and was actual sacred being, surprised and stopped. Crowley flew his long legs down from Bentley in front of Aziraphale, and walked straight to him.  
"What are you doin......mmmph"  
There was only a very short moment. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's chin, and shut Angel’s mouth with his evil lips. Aziraphale had no time to close his pale blue eyes.  
Crowley had enjoyed sacred lips taking a long time, and then he released his Angel from his arms. Looking content, Crowley licked his wet lips with his snake tongue.  
"Charging completed."  
"Huh!?"  
"I must be leaving London for a while. Sorry but we save it till I’ll be back"  
Speaking it rapidly, Crowley dropped a small kiss on his Angel’s temple. Then the satisfied demon got in his car and drove off at full speed...

Aziraphale barely realized what happened for himself until the rear muffler of the running Bentley was almost invisible.  
His shopping bag losing balance in his arms, Aziraphale held it tightly again. Because his hands were full, he couldn't either push away his demon, or feel him. For the same reason, he also couldn't hide his reddened face.  
Shocked Aziraphale was left alone, in the daytime, under the clear sky, at the crowded street in Soho. What the hell did the demon do to me! He taunted his buddy in a heart.  
At that time, someone tapped Aziraphale on the shoulder.  
"I hear you. It happened to me, too.”  
A short gentleman, somehow seen somewhere, comforted a poor old bookstore owner and walked away.  
Aziraphale didn't sure the gentleman was right or not, but he regained himself by clearing his throat once, and walked straight to his own bookshop right there. Aziraphale determined that: When the demon would return to London, he had to tell his demon not to put the snake tongue into him, at least in the public.


End file.
